change , isn't always bad
by ollybiersack69
Summary: andley fanfiction :3 Andy moves to a new school and meets a boy that could change his life forever ;
1. First Glance

**Been reading loads of black veil brides****fanfictions****and I thought I would have ago at it :D so yeah there is some****andley****in it :3**

I got out of bed slowly and was a new day at a new school I knew I would was not going to fit in but you know what 'Fuck it' . I walked over to my closet and slipped on some black ripped skinny jeans and a kiss top. I looked it the mirror and fixed my hair. "mmmph" my hair just would not sit right. I pulled the hair straighteners through my hair. I walked downstairs and slipped on my doc martins then grabbed my iPod and my blackberry.

I got on my motor bike and sped off to this new school. I drove into the car lot and lent against my motorbike and put my earphones in and blasted misfits. I hummed along softly and noticed a boy leaning against his car and he kind of looked like me but with longer hair. I smiled softly, he was really hot. I was bi-sexual but I was more on the gay side. I heard the bell go but barely over my loud music. I walked slowly towards the building and I bumped into a hard chest then the next thing knew I was on the floor "ouch". I looked up to see the boy I saw in the car park.

"Umm... sorry" he said.

"Its okay I was not looking where I was going" I replied.

"Nor was I...umm what is your name" he smiled softly and helped me up.

"Thanks ...I'm Andy Biersack what is your's?" I asked

"Ashley Purdy" he smiled again.

"Do you know where science 13c is?" I asked looking at my time-table.

"Erm...Yep that is my class" he walked ahead "Follow me" he looked back.

"Okay" I followed him like a little puppy.

We both walked into the class and the teacher gave me a disapproving look and he sat me next to Ashley. I took out my lyrics book and started to write some lyrics.

I looked up to find Ashley looking over my lyrics and he smiled.

"You are amazing at writing lyrics" he said and looked at me.

"Thanks" I smiled and looked at the teacher.

I spent the rest of the lesson sneaking glances at Ashley.

I noticed him doing the same I smiled and hid my blush behind my black hair.

I jotted down some notes in my exercise book and the bell rang for next period.

Ashley glanced over at my time table and he looked at me "We have all the same lessons apart from English" he frowned. Then we walked to music class, I was happy that we had music it is something I have always been passionate about music. We walked into music class and sat down then the teacher explained that we all got to play an instrument or sing. I walked slowly over to a part of the class room where no one was and starting to sing that song I wrote earlier.

I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sown because of who you are  
I will take this burden on and become the holy one  
But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this song

So hear my voice,  
Reminds you not to bleed  
I am here

I heard a bass being played and looked around to find Ashley playing along with me. I smiled at him and carried on.

Saviour! Will be there  
when you are feeling alone, ohhh  
a saviour, for all that you do  
so you live freely without their harm

So here I write my lullaby, to all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love  
so I can take this pen and teach you how to live  
but what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I gave.

So hear my voice  
reminds you not to bleed  
I am here  
Saviour! Will be there  
when you are feeling alone, ohhh  
a saviour for all that you do  
so you live freely without their harm

Saviour! Will be there  
when you are feeling alone, ohhh  
a saviour for all that you do  
so you live freely without their harm

When I hear your cries:  
Praying for life  
I will be there.

When I hear your cries:  
Praying for life  
I will be there!

I will be there!  
I will always be there!  
I will be there!

We finished the song and he hugged me. He actually hugged me and grinned and held him tight.

"You are awesome at bass Ashley" I exclaimed

He shrugged and said "you are amazing at singing"

We looked around to find the whole class staring at us. I went bright red and noticed Ashley was too.

The bell rang and we both ran out of class. The rest of the periods flew by and the next thing I knew it was lunch.

NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! Like it... hate it tell me please ;) R&R


	2. Razor blade, my friend

**Sorry about the shit grammar last time ... I was half asleep but I promise this one will be better :3 R&R**

I walked slowly to lunch not knowing where to sit or go. Then I felt my self being pushed up against the locker I yelped.

"What the fu..." I was cut off by a kick in the abdomen.

"Shut up fag" one of them growled at me.

"Stupid little emo queer" he said and punched me in the face.

One of them kicked me hard in the ribs I gasped and looked up.

I felt my self being picked up by the shirt and he punched me hard in the face.

He dropped me to the ground and they carried on kicking and punching me.

They walked away laughing and chuckling.

All I felt was pain slowly I got up and hobbled to the lunch hall.

I walked as normally as I could and got an apple and some soda.

I felt sick to the stomach and hid behind my hair.

Then I heard my name being shouted I looked up and saw Ashley at a table with three other people.

All of them dressed and looked like Ashley and I.

I smiled softly and walked over still letting my hair hang in my face.

"Hey ash" I kept looking down.

"Sit down Andy" he smiled up at me.

"Arm okay" I sat down at the table not looking at anyone.

"Andy this is jinxx, Christian well cc, Jake" he said looking at me.

"Eh hey" I replied in my deep voice.

I picked at my apple and did not look up because I was afraid that they would see the bruises.

"Andy? Andy? Are you okay" I looked around and saw Ashley with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fin..." I was cut off by cold fingers touching my face.

"Andy what the hell happened" He looked at me.

"I fell" I answered quickly.

"You're lying there are bruises shaped like finger marks" he looked at me.

"I'm fine" I mumbled.

The bell rang and the saying saved by the bell came into my head.

I walked to my next class and I went to the back and put my earphones in.

For most of the lesson I looked out the window and I noticed Ashley looking at me.

I gave him a small smile and looked out the window for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rang went signalling next period. I sighed and realized it was gym.

Slowly I walked to gym and headed to the changing rooms.

I got changed and headed to the indoor gym.

I played the best I could but the pain in my ribs was holding me back.

When we finished I walked to the changing room and quickly got dressed.

I walked out of school as fast as I could.

Relief flooded over me when I arrived back home. I went to my kitchen and got some dinner. Then I got up and cleaned my plate in the sink. I quickly ran up to my room and locked the door behind me then laid on my bed.

Then I brought out my razor blade.

Slowly I dug the blade into my wrist and hissed in pain.

I started to feel numb as I watched the blood flow from my wrist

I looked at it and thought another scar to add to the collection.

Then walked to my bathroom and had a shower.

My eyes closed as the water loosened up my muscles.

Gently I washed over my bruises then I reached for my shampoo and washed my hair.

I sighed and got out the shower wrapping my towel around my waist.

I felt my eyes starting to close and I drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

R&R please :D


	3. Love isn

Okay guys sorry not updated in a while D: but here it is chapter three :D

ANDY POV

I heard my alarm go off and I picked it up then threw it at the wall. "Stupid fucking alarm" I growled under my breath.

Slowly I got out of bed and stumbled towards my closet I looked through my clothes and picked out a my chemical romance t-shirt ,black skinny jeans and my black converse. I laid the clothes down on my bed then walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Carefully I unwrapped my bandage and looked at the red angry cuts. "Eww" I looked at them then jumped in the shower.

After I finished my shower I walked to my room then slipped on my t-shirt and jeans. Slowly I made my way to the mirror and put some eyeliner on. I dried my black hair and grabbed my straightners . Then I pulled them through my thick hair. Once I was finished I grabbed my bag and quickly ran out the house and collided with a hard chest , I yelped and fell right on my ass with a thud. "Owwie" I said childishly.

"Sorry , sorry Andy are you okay" I heard Ashley's worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine ... why are you here ? " I asked him.

"I wanted to pick you up" He said with a smile that made my knees go weak.

"Oh right" I smiled back and he took my bag.

"Do you want to ditch .. ?" Ashley asked looking me in the eyes.

"Uhh sure" I smiled softly.

We walked to his car and he put my bag in the trunk and looked at me.

"Get in the car then" He said looking at me.

"Okay" I replied and hopped in the car.

"Where are we going ash?" I looked out the window and asked.

"My house" He said and smiled softly.

I looked at him then back out the window. My parents are on holiday so I have the house to myself I was kind of glad because they hate me and my brother is the angel. They think I listen to Satan music to be honest I hated them too. My brother Xavier is an asshole he constantly calls me fag even though he doesn't know I'm gay. My family are a strict catholic family they despise gays and they don't believe in sex before marriage. I looked out the window and started thinking about all the cruel things they said about felt a hot tear fall down my cheek I quickly wiped it away before Ashley saw me crying. We kept driving until we got to a big house with a lovely garden. I bit on my lip ring and got out the car and walked in the house with Ashley.

"Andy have you been crying" Ashley asked me with a worried expression on his face.

"n-no I haven't" I lied not looking at him.

"Andy...Don't lie to me" He glared and pointed at the streaked eyeliner.

"Aww shit" I totally forgot about my make up running.

Ashley sat me down on the couch and looked into my eyes with his warm honey coloured eyes.

"What's wrong Andy" He looked at me with concern.

"Just thinking about my grandfather that died" I lied smoothly.

"Ohhh sweetie" He said in a soothing voice and pulled me on his lap.

He rocked me back and forth. I let the tears fall down my cheeks and onto his shirt. I don't ever know if I could tell him. Eventually I stopped crying and looked him in the eyes then he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled and kissed him back softly then he ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I slowly parted my lips and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and he won. A mix of emotions ran through me when he shoved me off his lap. "Get out of here , we shouldn't be doing this ! I like girls not boys ." He yelled at me. I felt the warm tears fall down my cheeks and I ran out the house and ran as quick as I could to get home. When I got home I walked upstairs and crawled under my covers crying. "W-Why D-Did h-he kiss m-me" I whimpered and kept crying. Slowly I fell asleep and snuggled into my pillow.

I slowly woke up and got out of bed. Then I took a quick glance at my phone 19 missed calls from Ashley. Why is he phoning me I threw my phone at the smashing it to pieces. I walked to my closet to get changed for school , I sighed softly and picked out a misfits t-shirt , Black ripped skinny jeans and my combat boots. Once I had picked up the pieces of my smashed phone I put my clothes on. Then I quickly straightened my hair and put some eyeliner on. Quickly I gave my appearance a look in the mirror. I sighed and walked downstairs and out the door. Then I got on my motorbike and sped off to school. Once I arrived at school I walked in and headed to my locker I put my biking stuff away in my locker and got out my books. I span around and bumped into Ashley I quickly walked away from him.

"Andy wait!" he yelled.

CLIFFY ! I WILL CONTINUE SOON BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS :3


	4. Love-Hate

**OKAY CHAPTER FOUR ! :D any ideas and should i do an Ashley pov ? :3 **

What the fuck did he want, He pushed me away and basically told me to stay away from him. Arghh I just hate him now but I'm in love with him , how can that be possible. Why is my life so messed up. I walked to class and sat right at the back I looked out the window with a blank face until I heard the voice of no other than Mr. Fucking Ashley Purdy , he isn't even in this class why the hell is he here.

"Ah Mr. Purdy , Mrs Watson told me you wanted to switch to this class" I heard the teacher say.

"Where will I sit miss" he said to the teacher.

"Next to Mr. Biersack" She said looking at him.

I watched as he walked towards my desk. He smiled at me and I just glared at him.

"Miss why the fuck does Purdy have to sit here" I said through gritted teeth.

"MR BIERSACK ! No cussing " She replied.

"Whore" I muttered under my breath.

I put my earphones in and pulled out my lyrics notepad.

Why do you do this to me.

Leading me on.

Then pushing me away.

You chose to hurt me.

Then come back pleading for my forgiveness.

But you know what you won't ever get me back.

You've lost me !

You've lost me !

You will never get me back!

You will never get me back!

I was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Slowly I turned my head and looked at Ashley.

"What do you want" I said harshly.

"I want to explain" He said softly and looked in my eyes.

"Save it Ashley" The bell rang and I quickly walked out of class.

When I walked past the janitor's closet I felt someone grab my arm and pull me in.

"If you're going to beat me up make it fast" I said with a sigh.

"Why would I beat you up" Said a familiar voice.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Ashley standing in front of me.

"Please let me explain Andy" He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Fine" I replied not looking at him.

"The other day when you came to mine and we where on the couch kissing... my brother walked in and started laughing about us. I didn't mean anything I said I just said it so my brother wouldn't tease me" He said with a sigh.

"So you do like me" I looked at him.

"Yes Andy I like you ! I have liked you since I first saw you..." He paused.

"I love you Andy and I don't care what people think" He finished.

I looked at him and bit my lip ring. He freaking loved me I grinned and crashed my lips to his. He stumbled back I bit and I couldn't help but giggle. We started kissing soft and gently then I gently ran my tongue along his bottom lip. I swear he just moaned. He slowly parted his lips and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and he won. We kept kissing until we had to go to class. We both walked to class with our fingers entwined. I chewed on my lip ring as we walked into class and sat at the back. I took my seat and pulled out my work book. The rest of the lessons flew by it was already the end of the day. Once I had put some stuff in my locker I went to find Ashley and the others. I walked outside and found jinxx and cc up against a wall kissing each others faces off. I giggled and ran to Ashley and pointed them out. We both walked hand in hand over to them.

"Hey guys" We both said in union.

"Oh ? Hey" Jinxx said with a blush.

"Now that you are done eating each others faces off we where wondering if you wanted to hang out" Ashley said and I looked at him.

"Umm sure ash" Cc said.

We all headed home before going to Ashley's. I walked in my house and quickly ran upstairs and got changed into really tight skinny jeans, blood on the dance floor t-shirt and some black vans. I teased my hair and done my eyeliner again. I looked in the mirror and I quickly ran outside and grabbed my batman skateboard. "Hmm" I couldn't find my iPod "Arghh" I dug in my bag and found it. Once I had put the ear buds in my ears I listened to three days grace all the way to Ashley's house.

Finally when I had arrived I walked up to the front door and dinged the doorbell. I tapped my foot and saw Ashley come to the door half-naked "hey" I said shakily staring at his outlaw tattoo.

"Andy I was just getting changed jinxx and cc thought it would be funny to pour milkshake all over me" He said and I couldn't help but giggle.

"You think that's funny drew-bear" He looked at me with a stern look.

"Yes I do" I burst out laughing.

"Hmm" He picked me up.

"ASHLEY PURDY PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"I don't think so drew bear" He chuckled as we entered the back yard.

"Ashley what are you doing!" I said with a glare.

"This!" He yelled and threw me in his pool.

I splashed right into the middle of the pool and quickly swam over to the edge.

"Asshole" I growled and jumped out.

He ran into the house laughing. I stood there and watched him and all I could think was you are going to regret that Purdy it's on.

**So that's chapter four finished :3 R&R! Next chapter will be up soon.**

**Songs I listened to during this chapter.**

**I hate everything about you by three days grace.**

**Coffin by black veil brides.**

**Scream for my ice cream by blood on the dance floor ad**

**Not the American average by Asking Alexandria**


	5. revenge and new discoveries

**urghh sorry i haven't updated in a while guys i promise i will update faster 3:**

Andy's pov.

I walked in the house dripping wet I stripped down to my boxers and ran upstairs to get Ashley. I walked into his room and he handed me an oversized kiss t-shirt and a pair of dry boxers.

"The bathroom is on the left if you want to get changed in there or you could get changed in here" He finished with a smirk.

"Oh shush , peado Purdy" I said and ran off to the bathroom giggling.

I walked into the bathroom and saw a hello kitty towel , well I wasn't expecting that. I picked it up and dried my body and hair off. Once I was done drying myself off I slipped on the boxers then the kiss t-shirt. The boxers where to big but oh well , I ran out the bathroom and collided into Ashley.

"Owwie watch where you are going Mr. Muscle" I said childishly.

"Whatever , now get your scrawny ass downstairs the pizza has arrived" Ashley said smiling softly.

Food I dreaded, food it was disgusting , greasy and made you fat. I frowned and walked downstairs as slow as I could then I sat down on the floor with my legs crossed underneath me. The rest of them were sitting at the table stuffing their faces , eww was all I could think.

Ashley's pov.

I looked over the skinny boy sitting cross-legged on my carpet. He kind of looked like a lost puppy he said he had already eaten but I don't think he was telling the truth with that statement. I sighed and kept watching him , what was he doing. I looked closer and I saw him picking at little cuts on his thighs. I frowned and finished my pizza then walked over to him. He admittedly stopped picking and tackled me to the floor and growled but it sounded more like a kitten though. I tried to pin me down but I easily flipped us over. He kneed me right in my nuts, oww fuck that really hurt. Andy ran off giggling then shouted "PAYBACKS A BITCH PURDY BOY".

"ANDREW DENNIS BIERSACK !" I screamed.

I heard his little giggles coming from the kitchen, it was so cute I couldn't help but smile. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed him around the waist then pinned him to the wall and started tickling his sides. He squirmed under my touch , I chuckled softly and let my arms drop at my sides then I leaned forward our lips were so close , mine were almost pressed against his crimson tainted lips. Then I quickly pulled away when I heard the guys enter the kitchen. I looked around at Andy his cheeks were glowing pink. I chuckled silently and smiled at the guys.

"We have to go ash , school tomorrow y'know" Jinxx said smiling softly then walked out with the guys.

"Bye then" I said quietly and walked over to Andy then I grabbed his pale hand and dragged him to the couch.

"Want to have a movie night?" I asked whispering in his ear.

He just nodded "Can I stay over then?"

"Of course drew bear" I said smiling softly.

We both picked out three movies each and we put on the first one the dark night rising. Typical Andy , I bet he would do anything for batman. I watched as he snuggled into my side , he was freezing. I held him close to my body getting him warm. We finally got through 4 movies and I noticed Andy was yawning and rubbing his bright blue eyes.

"You tired, drew bear" I whispered in the shell of his ear and he simply nodded then I picked him up in my strong arms then I carried his light body up my room. I laid him down on my black and white checked bed covers then I stripped of my skin-tight jeans and t-shirt and laid down next to him.

"Ashy you know how earlier in the kitchen, what were you going to do" Andy said looking at me.

"I was going to do this.." I trailed off and pressed my lips to his then pulled back looking his blue orbs. He looked surprised but then he pressed his lips to mine harder than I expected. I kissed him back harder and pinned his hands above his head then ran my tongue over his bottom lip, He parted his lips slightly and I took the chance to slip my tongue in his mouth. He did the same uh huh I don't think so biersack, our tongues battled for dominance and I won easily. My tongue explored his mouth and I slipped my hands up his shirt, which earned a moan from him. I couldn't help but smirk then suddenly I felt hands trailing down my body and stopping at the waistband of my boxers. I shivered softly and looked at Andy.

Andy's pov

I lay under Ashley kind of helpless I guess but I had got him, I had found his sweet spot. My pale bony finger moved back up and started tracing his outlaw tattoo. I smirked at him then slipped down the bed slightly my face just under his outlaw tattoo, I chewed my lip ring then slowly traced his outlaw tattoo with my tongue. His skin was shivering under touch and moans where slipping from his thin pink lips.

"Well goodnight outlaw" I said and rolled on my side smirking.

"Fucking little tease" I heard Ashley mutter then wrap his strong arms around my frail chest and he snuggled into me. I could feel something digging into my hip but I decided to ignore it and close my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep enjoying feeling protected with his arms around me.


End file.
